return of the knight in shinning armor
by judaiXasuka12hk
Summary: amy and the others are still sad that wrath had to leave along with envy but when a murder takes place during a snow storm 2  mysterious boys show up. see my fanfic Love before this one if you haven't
1. Chapter 1

welcome back

"today was the death of mark my old instructor" said a police officer said to another police officer

" huh i didnt hear anything about a death when did he die?" harley said

" oh harley i didnt see you there! oh and mark died 2 days ago in that lab" he said

" oh i see oh! look at the time i have to go! kudo will kill me if im late!" harley said while running

" heh that boy never changes" they said

* * *

><p>AT DOC AGASA'S HOUSE<p>

everyone was waiting for jimmy and harley

"hey amy how are you today?" a girl with pink and brown hair said

"oh hello rose im fine...i guess" she said

"whats wrong amy ?" rose asked

"its just that im 18 now and...i really miss him.." amy said with a sad look

" by him you mean Wrath?" rose asked

" yes i miss him my mom and dad are trying to get me to date some other people but i wont...i just wont"

" amy-" rose was cut of by a boy with dark skin and a boy with a bow tie

"yo!" the boys said

" oh Harley and Jimmy hello" rose said

" hello..." amy said wit the same sad look

"um i know this might not be any of my business but whats wrong with amy?" harley asked

" she still thinking about wrath" rose said with a sad look

this made everyone in the room feel the same way as amy

" hey amy we know how you feel we miss him too" katrina said

" yeah" rachel said

"..." george and mitch stayed quiet

" hey why are we all sad for we should keep the memory of wrath going with this party!" serena said

" yeah we should!" everyone except mitch and george said

" cheers to wrath!"

* * *

><p>MEANWHILE<p>

"ACHOO!" a boy with long hair sneezed

" hey are you okay?" another boy said

" yeah anyways come on let's go i need something to drink " boy 1 said

" what like beer?" boy 2 said

" i dont know anything!" boy 1 said

" okay let's go to a bar thats near here." boy 2 said

" okay " boy 1 said

* * *

><p>end of Chapter 1<p>

Me: i bet you all know who boy one and two are if you read my first fic


	2. Chapter 2

going to a resort

the next day amy was at her house in her room looking out the window

" heh its been so long since you left wrath i really miss you. i still remember the time you made me this necklace...sniff.. sob" amy started to cry when there was a knock at the door

" hey amy can me and mitch come in?" george said

"y-yeah" she said still crying

both of the boys walked in

" hey amy whats wrong?" mitch asked

" i was just thinking " amy said

" about wrath right?" george said

" yes" amy said

"oh um anyway rachel and serena wanted if you wanted to come with us to a snow resort" george said

" sure i'll go. when? " she asked

" now" both of the boys said

" okay let me get ready then" she said

"okay me and mitch will go now" george said as they left the room

" damn she's still thinking about him" mitch said

" yeah i know" george said

" anyways let's go tell the others she's going

* * *

><p>"ugh im so bored what are we going to do?" boy 1 said<p>

" oh be quiet im thinking" boy 2 said

thats when a boy walked up to them

" um excuse me" the boy said

" huh? " boy 1 said

"my name is Makoto Kyogoku i couldn't help but hear your problem about being bored so here" makoto said as he handed them a paper

" a snow resort huh" boy 2 said

" yeah let's go!" boy 1 said

" thanks makoto" 1 said

" your welcome" he said as he walked off

" that was close " 1 said

" why?" 2 asked

" that was serena's boyfriend " 1 said

" oh okay anyways let's go we might miss the train if we dont" 2 said

" okay" 1 said as they left for the train station

* * *

><p>both of the groups headed to the train they were getting on<p>

as the time went by jimmy started to notice 2 boys sitting next to a familiar girl

"Yoko is that you?" jimmy asked

the girl jumped for a second

" oh jimmy its you dont do that!" yoko okino said

" hey be lucky its me and not richard" jimmy said pointing to the sleeping detective

as the yoko and the others continued their conversation a certain boy got amy's attention

" Broken wings how fragile you can be  
>I just can't let you leave,<br>Alone soaring endlessly throughout  
>The pure sky up above.<br>Don't hold back your tears,  
>There's nothing left to fear<br>Just listen to your heart and smile only for yourself.

Hearing your soft voice never seemed to hurt yet  
>Now I can't never seem to forget it.<br>And i just can't bare it,  
>I wish that things could be like they were before.<br>Even though you never tell me,  
>Looking at you I know exactly what you mean,<br>I see it through your eyes.

Bury your sorrows beneath the ground  
>Why do we need to fly, as long as I am by your side.<br>Even if we never speak again  
>I'll wait for you till the end, I can't ever let you go!<p>

(boy 2 joins in)

Broken wings how fragile you can be  
>I just can't let you leave,<br>Alone soaring endlessly throughout  
>The pure sky up above.<br>Don't hold back your tears,  
>There's nothing left to fear<br>Just listen to your heart and smile only for yourself"

jimmy and the others stopped when they heard them and clapped when the song was over

" that was good" rachel said

" yeah" katrina said

" thank you" boy 1 said thats when he relized who he was talking to

in boy 1's mind:_ "oh shit of all the people we could bump into them!"_

* * *

><p><em>chapter 2 end <em>

_ME: yeah i will be adding more characters if you want a character in the story ask me and i will see what i can do :)_


	3. Chapter 3

revenge is a hell of a drug!

at the resort the groups had to book rooms luckly serenas family owned the resort s they were able to get rooms but they were seperated the girls get there own room and the boys get there own rooms as well

* * *

><p>with the girls<p>

"ah now we can relax with out the boys bothering us" serena said

" heh maybe we should start our vacation by looking around the building" rose said

" yeah thats a good idea" winry said

" Woof Woof!" black hayate liked the idea

" well lets go" riza said

* * *

><p>with the boys<p>

" well i say its not a good idea" jimmy said

" well i say it is!" harley said

" uh oh their at it again" Edward said

" yeah hey maybe we should-" Alphonse was cut off by a knock at the door

" i will get it" al said

"Hello there Elric brothers!" a man who flexed his muscles said

" WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE ARMSTRONG!"the brothers yelled

" jeez you all are so loud" a man with spiky hair said

"oh hello havoc..wait if your here then that means" edward said

" hey there Fullmetal" a man said

" Roy Mustang i should have known" ed said

" hey there roy long time no see!" richard said

" you know him?" jimmy asked

" yes he's a old friend of mine" richard said

" okay well no that we fond you let's have a look around" boy 1 said

" yeah im bored " george said

"okay let's go" jimmy said

" im staying im still kinda tired" boy 2 said

" okay man see ya later" boy 1 said as they left

"heh well i guess i will watch tv" boy 2 said removing his hat and trench coat

* * *

><p>a few hours later the girls are returning from there tour and they saw that the boys light in there room was on<p>

" uh i wonder if that other boy is in here" katrina said

" let's look" serena said pulling a key out of here pocket

" uh isn't that our key?" rose asked

" it might look like ours but its no anyway lets look

"okay" they said as they unlocked the door

* * *

><p>the door opened<p>

" huh it looks like he is in the shower " katrina said

but then the bathroom door opened

" *yawn* i guess i should call and see when their coming back. hm? oh...shit" the boy said as he realized he wasn't alone

" no way you cant be!" serena said

" in boy 2's mind :_ well note to self do not exit shower without transforming damn it im stupid oh well if the ask if he's you know hey wont be able to recognize him since he has the same ability as me now_

" well looks like i have been found out" he said

" you bet you have been Envy!" amy said with an angry said with an angry voice

* * *

><p>some where in the resort<p>

" come on Gin we need to go now if we need to get our revenge i mean this guy is useless" a man said

" well maybe. but we can't just leave him alive so Vodka waste him!" gin said as vodka got out a gun and BANG vodka shot him right in the heart

* * *

><p>chapter 3 end<p>

ME: well it loks like a lot of characters made it to the story huh XD


	4. Chapter 4

i will protect you my love 1

some time later the boys came back and were shocked to see envy the others asked the other boy to reveal himself but he didnt look like anyone they knew

" so what your telling us tat you came back frm the gate thanks to that lab accident? jimmy asked

" yes me and my partner Zeke have also been following a lead that the Black Organization' s leader gin and his partner vodka have escaped so we thought that we could go and see what was up" Envy said

'zeke' then heard a loud bang come from a room

" um did anyone else hear that" 'zeke' said

" yeah come on lets go see what that was" harley said as they all left to see what the noise was

* * *

><p>the group ran to see what was the noise was and they were shocked to see a dead body<p>

"oh..my..god" rose said

jimmy noticed that rose was shaking a lot

" um rose are you okay?" jimmy asked

" i..just..dont..like the sight of..b-blood" she said

" ah i forgot about that. hey katrina,amy,rachel,zeke,and serena can you take her outside of the room" ed said

" okay we will" 'zeke' said as they took rose out of the room

"okay lets begin our investigation" jimmy said

* * *

><p>" so you just met envy then" amy said finishing her 20 questions with zeke<p>

" yep" zeke said

" well anyways rose how are you feeling?" serena asked

" im fine now thanks" she said

" im bored" zeke said

" well sing for us then" amy said

" heh fine i not now" zeke said

" aw no fair" serena said but then she noticed a man with long silver hair walking behind them with another man with him

" i see you noticed them to" zeke said as he turned to face the 2 men

" what do you-" thats when the lights went off and there was a loud BANG and the girls ran while Zeke was on the floor

the light's came back on

" come on we have to go after them" gin said while running after the girls

thats when jimmy and the others ran to see what had happened

" crap hey zeke are you-" thats when harley stopped in mid sentence when he saw transforming into..

" no way" winry said

" it cant be" jimmy said

" what the hell are you all doing just standing there go find the girls before gin and vodka kill them!" 'zeke' said

" okay" jimmy said as they ran to find the girls

* * *

><p>chapter 4 end<p>

ME: Zeke... yea only cover up name i could think of XD


	5. Chapter 5

i will protect you my love 2

" i think we got away from them " rose said but right when she said that serena was shot in the leg by vodka

"ugh!" serena said

" serena! Damn you!" rachel said

" listen up we will leave 4 of you alive if 1 of you comes with us a hostage for our revenge aganist kudo" gin said

" oh no we-" rose was cut off by amy

" i will go" amy said

" no what are you doing amy!" serena said

" i want to protect you all so sorry" amy said as she went with gin and vodka

" damn it i cant move in this conditon " serena said

" dont worry i will treat your wounds rachel goand-" rose was cut off by the others

" hey what happened to serena!" makoto said with a angry voice

" vodka shot her in the leg but dont worry i can help heal her wound" rose said

" where's amy? envy asked

"amy went with gin and vodka to protect us" rose said

"WHAT!" a boy yelled

" huh?..!" rose and everyone else were surprised to see who the person was

" no way Wrath! is that you?" rachel asked

" yes it's me but nevermind that now which way did they take amy!" wrath said

" that way up the stairs " rose said

thats when wrath ran as fast as he could (which was REALLY FAST) up stairs

" come on we have to follow him" envy said

" okay you all go on ahead. makoto, george, and mitch help me get serena outside to a different room" katrina said

" Damn this snow storm we could get serena to a hospital if it wasn't here" makoto said as they left

* * *

><p>" okay now then this is the part where we kill you" gin said<p>

"..." amy was quiet

thats when there was a shot, a yell, and then blood

"hey you can open your eyes amy" a boy said

" huh...oh my god! Wrath!" amy said as she hugged wrath while crying

" hey let's not stick around here okay. here i will carry you" wrath said as he picked up amy who was still crying

" you were zeke this whole time weren't you?" amy asked

" yeah envy taught me to shape shift so i could track down gin and vodka. then i was going to find you so we could be together" wrath said

thats when jimmy and the others finally caught up to wrath

" hey your okay" jimmy said

wrath let amy walk now

" yeah im fine thanks to wrath" amy said

thats when the police went to where gin and vodka were and arrested them

"hey is it still storming outside? wrath asked

" yep" harley said

" well um since we cant leave can me and amy share a room please?" wrath said

" sure why not i mean you 2 are a couple" edward said

" thanks" wrath said as they went


	6. Chapter 6

a stormy night

" well how's serenas wound?" wrath asked

" it's still hurts thats for sure but im fine" serena said

"good um do you know the key to room 206 is?" amy asked

" its in that drawer over there why?" serena asked

" well me and amy want a room for just the 2 of us" wrath said

that got mitch and georges attention and they didnt like the idea but they didnt say anything

"okay you 2 need to get to know each other more now since you left wrath" serena said as wrath got the key from the drawer

" okay thanks" wrath said as he and amy went to there rooms

* * *

><p>with amy and wrath( 3 hours later: 9:00 pm)<p>

" okay so amy let me get this straight your parents are trying to make you date other people but you won't" wrath said

" yeah but i couldn't because i still loved you wrath. you are the only person that i could show my affection to" amy said while getting into the bed

wrath did the same

" hey wrath" amy said

"what?" wrath asked

" can you sing that song you sang on the train please?" amy asked

"okay i will " wrath said

"Broken wings how fragile you can be  
>I just can't let you leave,<br>Alone soaring endlessly throughout  
>The pure sky up above.<br>Don't hold back your tears,  
>There's nothing left to fear<br>Just listen to your heart and smile only for yourself.

Hearing your soft voice never seemed to hurt yet  
>Now I can't never seem to forget it.<br>And i just can't bare it,  
>I wish that things could be like they were before.<br>Even though you never tell me,  
>Looking at you I know exactly what you mean,<br>I see it through your eyes.

Bury your sorrows beneath the ground  
>Why do we need to fly, as long as I am by your side.<br>Even if we never speak again  
>I'll wait for you till the end, I can't ever let you go!<p>

Broken wings how fragile you can be  
>I just can't let you leave,<br>Alone soaring endlessly throughout  
>The pure sky up above.<br>Don't hold back your tears,  
>There's nothing left to fear<br>Just listen to your heart and smile only for yourself"

" wrath i love you" amy said

" i love you too" wrath said as he gave amy a good night kiss on the lips then they went sleep


	7. Chapter 7

meeting the parents

after the storm cleared wrath and the others went back home.

" ah finally we'r back from that resort" serena said

" yeah..." amy said with a sad look

" hey amy i noticed that your acting strange since we whats wrong?" wrath asked

" it's just that my parents might not accept you as my boyfriend nw since you left a long time ago" amy said

" hey dont worry i will prove to them that i can be your boyfriend again" wrath said with a smile

" heh thanks wrath-kun" amy said then she kissed him on the cheek and walked wrath to her house

"ugh lets see where did i put that key..ah forget it i will just knock" amy said as she nocked on the door

then the door opened and a women went to hug amy

" hello amy my sweat little baby i missed you!" the women said

" ah mom your hugging me to hard!" amy said

" oh sorry amy i didnt mean to i just missed you...oh! hello there i didnt see you my name is Maria Yoshida im amy's mom but you can call me maria nice to meet you." maria said

" ah hello my name is wrath im- wrath was cut off by amy's mom

" your amy's old boyfriend that had to leave right?" she said

those 2 words old boyfriend kinda hit home

" er y-yeah um..." wrath was nervous

" dont worry if you want to be amys boyfriend its okay with me but you stil need to talk to Max my husband" maria said

"thank you" wrath but then there was a voice as they went into the house into the living room

"so this is wrath huh?" max asked

" yes thats me sir" wrath said

"hm... tell me something you love amy and you will do anything to protect her right?" he asked

" yes" wrath said

"hm... im still not sure about you but if amy loves you then you can be with her" he said with a smile

" yes! thanks dad come on wrath lets go to doctor agasa's house" amy said

" okay" wrath said as they left

* * *

><p>at agasa's house<p>

" hey envy " amy said

"what?" envy asked

" i just said hi" she said

"oh okay" envy said

then here was a knock at the door

" i will get it" wrath said

the door opened and a girl with brown hair came inside

" Ah! Shiho its you" amy said as she ran to hug the girl

" er hi amy and is this boy wrath?" Shiho Miyano asked

" yep thats me" wrath said

"er im sorry but who is this ?' envy asked

" oh she used be a part of the BO but she's friend her name is Shiho Miyano" amy said

* * *

><p>chapter end<p>

ME: hey dont you think i forgot about shiho.. i just needed a part to put her in XD

****Shiho Miyano 


	8. Chapter 8

a night to remember

after wrath and envy talked to Shiho. amy asked wrath if he to go to his place

at wrath's house which was big

" hey wrath um i was wondering if i could sleep with you again" amy said

"of course you can you are the love of my life. you can sleep with me anytime you want" wrath said

" thanks wrath " amy said as she kissed wrath then they both walked to wrath's room

in amy's mind:_ wrath-kun...oh i cant help myself he's just so cute and kind! and i haven't done IT for so long... but we just got back_

thats when wrath kissed her back but he wrapped his arms around her waist while amy wrapped her hands around his neck they fell on to the bed

"ah wrath-kun let's not do this now we just got back..ooh" amy said

" sorry amy your right i just couldn't help myself i mean you look even more cuter now" wrath said

this caused amy to blush

" y-you think im cuter now?" amy asked

" yes i do." wrath said

" so you even more in love with me?" she asked

" yes im madly in love with you" wrath said

" hey wrath what time is it?" amy asked

" 6:00 why?" wrath asked

" let's go on a date" amy said

" okay where?" he asked

" let's go to Tropical Land" she said

" okay" wrath said as they got ready to go

* * *

><p>5 hours later with wrath and amy (back at wraths house)<p>

"thank you wrath you made this night one to remember" amy said

" yeah that roller coaster was really fun and so were the games to, but theres something else that will make this night better" wrath said

" what?" amy asked

then all of the sudden wrath got on one knee and reached into his left pocket

"wrath what are you-" amy was cut off by wrath

" amy as you know i love really much and it makes me happy to be with you so can you make me even happier?" wrath asked

" of course i can" she said

" okay well then i know i can do this then...Amy Yoshida my love will you marry me?" wrath asked

"oh my gosh. yes wrath yes i will!" amy said as she kissed wrath

* * *

><p>chapter end<p>

me: yeah i decided it was time for wrath ask the big question in this part


	9. Chapter 9

a surprise for everyone

at wraths house

" hello!" amy said happier then ever

" hey amy you look more happy today then ever whats up?" jimmy said

" oh im just happy about this" amy said as she showed everyone her ring that wrath gave her

everyone was shocked

"WHAT!" eveyone yelled

" um amy this mean you and wrath are-" mitch was cut off by wrath who woke up

" yes it does" wrath said

"aw lucky! to think you got engaged before me!" serena said

" hey you still have makoto so not all is lost" shiho said

" yeah but you still dont have a boyfriend shiho" serena said as she looked at her then at envy

"what are you loooking at?" envy asked

" i was just thinking that you and shiho should go out with each other" serena said

envy and shiho looked at each other and blushed

"uh...m-maybe but im not to sure about it..."envy said

then all of the sudden shiho grabbed envys hand and opened the door

" um...me and envy need to talk real quick." she said as she took envy outside

" um anyway wrath and amy when are you 2 getting married?" katrina asked

" in 3 weeks on monday" amy said

" okay leave the decorating to us and food as well" serena said

" yeah we will take care of everything" harley said

" thanks everyone" amy said then she kissed wrath then went upstairs

" heh im happy for her. now she finally has someone she can keep close to her i wasn't for that night when i told her i was jimmy and that i loved rachel she probably wouldn't have this moment" jimmy said to himself


	10. Chapter 10

wedding day part 1 ( this chaper will feature charecters from other anime's)

" okay so are you sure this is the right way?" a boy with the number 13 on his chest said

" yes it is Train dont worry we still have time to get there" a boy sitting with his feet on his chair said

" yeah L's right train relax it will be fine we wont miss the wedding" a boy with white hair said

" yeah...hey kyoko, Misa is sorry that we'r making you drive us there" misa said

" its okay misa i dont mind" kyoko said

" hey yoh are you asleep?" a girl with a red bandana asked

"no just thinking anna" yoh said

meanwhile with amy and the other girls

"okay im so nervous !" amy said

" hey dont worry you well by fine amy" katrina said

" yeah-" thats when their was a knock at the door

" coming" serena said as she oopened the door

" hey there serena its been a while" the white haired boy said

" Near! what are you doing here!" serena said and to her surprise another voice came from behind him

which got amy's attention

" hi there!" the boy with the number 13 on his chest said

" Train you too!" amy said

" yeah L, yoh,anna, misa, and kyoko are here as well" train said

" wow its been so long since we saw each other!" rachel said

" yeah oh and the others are on the way" Near said

* * *

><p>part 1 end<p>

ME: yeah im adding characters that will be in my future story's and my past ones


	11. Chapter 11

wedding day part 2 (Final)

" okay so we are finally here!" a blonde haired girl said

" yeah no thanks to the Slacker!" a boy yelled

" hey chazz give me a break" a boy wearing black said

" no way we almost didnt make it because of you!" chazz yelled

thats when there was a voice

" Hey Jaden , Alexis and Chazz its been awhile" the voice said

" Hello Rachel how's everything here?" Alexis asked

" Good how about you and jaden?" Rachel asked

"Well me and Alexis are both engaged!" Jaden said

then there where other vocies

"WHAT!" the others yelled

" Oh hey guys whats up?" Jaden asked

Chazz just facepalmed himself when Jaden asked them that

" Hey didnt itell you all to wait for us?" a boy with blue hair asked

" Syrus! Its been awhile!" Amy said

" Oh hello Amy and congratulations" he said

"Thanks " Amy said

"Um i hate to inerupt but its time for the wedding to start" Train said

" Oh! I almost forgot thanks Train" Amy said as they went inside

Inside the church

"..." Near was silent until Amy and the others burst inside

" Okay we are here" Amy said but then she noticed something

" Where's wrath?" Rachel asked

" He went out to that fower garden behind the church an hour ago but he hasnt come back since" L said

" Well let's go check on him" Jimmy said as everyone went outside

Meanwhile with Wrath

Wrath was kneeling down to a dead Envy

"...Okay i know you have been watching me so come out now!" Wrath yelled

But then all of the sudden he was attacked by a boy wearing a mask!

" Hey your fast" the boy said

" W-WHO ARE YOU!" Wrath Shouted

" My name is Vanitas and this is your last fight!" Vanitas said as he took out his blade that looked like a weird looking giant key

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Fight(Final): Vanitas<strong>

**Boss Music:Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep - Enter the Darkness(Vanitas Battle)**

" Bring it on!" Wrath yelled as he went to attack Vanitas but he missed and was hit with Vanitas's Keyblade

" **DARK RUSH!" **Vanitas yelled as he dashed at Wrath several times while hiting him with his blade

" Ugh!" Wrath said kneeling to the ground

"Heh now this the part where you DIE! **DARK HELL STRIKE!" **Vanitas yelled as he raised he Keyblade into the air then the balde had a dark aura around it and a Huge dark ball appered

"...Im sorry Amy...I wont be able to make it...Goodbye" Wrath said as the ball of darkness crashed to the ground

" Heh that takes care of him now Hahahaha!" Vanitas laughed

as the others came rushing to the scene

"What did you do!" Alexis yelled

" HA! If you wanted to save your friends then your to late" Vanitas said pointing to the crater in the ground

"No...NO!" Amy yelled realizing that Wrath and the flower garden were destroyed

then Vanitas dissappered and everyone took Amy back home

* * *

><p><strong>Aftermath <strong>

**Song:Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep Music - Aqua's Theme**

"Why did this happen..." Alexis said while crying Jaden then hugged her

" Damn it who was that guy anyway!" Chazz yelled while punching a wall

"..." Amy was still crying

"Amy..." Mitch said

" GR! When i find that guy i will...I dont know what i'll do but i know it wont be nice

"...I think it's time we get some rest...Amy if you need anything just call any of us and we will help!" Train said everyone else agreed as they left

Then End

* * *

><p>Me: okay so yes i know you all will be mad at me because Wrath died but this story ties into another story which they will meet the Kingdom Hearts crew And some other Square Enix Character's ( Those i do not own) Including the cast from The World Ends With You and the cast from Soul Eater..Oh and also i will be the little boss battle thing that i did and IF you want to and i kinda recommend it you can look up the music on youtube or another website and listen to the music along with the story and\or the boss fight which adds the feeling or mood to the story<p> 


End file.
